Last to Know
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: AU/Angin, burung dara, senja, pasir putih, dan ombak. Biarkan alam menjadi saksi bagaimana seharusnya hubungan kita berlanjut./Selamat Hari Bumi!/ #14OFSHE - Kiss /Fictogemino.
" **Last to Know** **"**

 **Disclaimer :**

– **Story Uzumaki Nama**

– **Chara Masashi Kishimoto**

– **Tittle song Three Days Grace**

 **Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Dedicated to #14OFSHE – Prompt : Kiss**

 **Fictogemino.**

 **.**

 _ **Selamat membaca**_ _ **...**_

.

Desau angin di tepi pantai temani sejoli. Kepakan burung dara yang sering bermanja di sekitar mendekat menjadi saksi. Senja kemerahan membumbung di ketinggian normal. _Ah,_ selimut di rumah sedang menunggu untuk dijajah. Bantal juga sepertinya rindu untuk dibelai dengan air.

Dua tas khas seorang pelajar tergeletak tak beraturan di atas pasir putih. Ombak saling berkejaran manja dengan buih putih yang tak tertinggal. Goresan ranting di atas pasir disapu satu-satu penuh dramatis.

Sejoli masih melanjutkan kegiatan. Keduanya saling dekat tak lupa bibir saling menyatu dalam kecupan. Yang jantan menyentuh kedua pipi, yang lainnya merangkul leher penuh kelonggaran. Kecupan berlanjut tanpa – _bukan,_ tapi belum bermaksud mengakhiri.

"Pastikan ini menjadi yang terakhir." Akhir yang benar-benar akhir.

Salah satunya berucap di sela kecupan. Ingin menjelaskan tujuan sebenarnya mereka berada di tempat ini. Jarak diambil sedikit menjauh. _Onyx_ dan _amathyst_ saling tatap. Hanya pandangan penuh arti sudah mampu memberi maksud. Jika saja takdir berkata berbeda...

"Kita tak bisa selamanya seperti ini Hinata."

 _Yah, benar,_ keduanya tak bisa selalu seperti ini. Hubungan ini harus segera menemukan titik terang. Kesalahpahaman dan ketidakpercayaan hanya akan merusak segalanya.

Melalui bersama-sama memang hal yang benar. Lagipula cincin di jari manis keduanya sudah menjadi bukti bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih erat dari sekadar sepasang kekasih. Deklarasi pertunangan yang sudah berjalan dua tahun lamanya. Tapi, tentu saja hal seperti itu tak menjamin. Bahkan kentalnya darah pun bisa dirusak karena sebuah kebohongan. Kejujuran di mulut belum tentu sama dengan kejujuran di hati. Begitu juga dengan kebohongan.

"Pasti bisa. Kita memiliki cara yang sama untuk menghadapi, _bukan?_ " Mengecup lagi, kemudian berhenti. Mengecup, berhenti. Terus berulang merasa belum puas. Mengecup sambil berbicara hanya akan membuat keduanya kesulitan. Masih lebih baik memilih untuk berhenti kemudian melanjutkan.

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya berputar-putar di pikiran keduanya. Terkadang Sasuke bertanya-tanya, benarkah Hinata sama gelisahnya dengan dirinya?. Belum lagi banyak rumor yang beredar tak mengenakan yang selalu terdengar di sekolah. Tentang Sasuke yang inilah, tentang Hinata yang beginilah. Terkadang menjadi populer tak menghasilkan sisi positif sama sekali.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin kita berpisah?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke tersentak. Mengapa harus kalimat ini yang muncul. Kenapa harus spesifik dan mengena. Butuh banyak kesabaran dan kekuatan mental berlebih. Perlu menjauhkan diri sejauh mungkin dari tekanan yang mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi.

Hinata mendekat bermaksud mencium _–lagi._ _Persetan_ , dengan persetujuan. _Toh,_ mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Mengecup pun boleh dilakukan, bahkan meraba sekali pun. Tak kan ada yang melarang keduanya yang meski pelajar, tapi sudah cukup umur. Ini Jepang, hal seperti itu belum diatur di Undang-Undang dan pasal-pasalnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan dan mengizinkannya." Kalimat yang pas untuk sebuah respon. Beribu-ribu rangkaian kalimat terpikir, dan yang paling tepat adalah kalimat yang seharusnya tak menimbulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain.

Bibir bertemu bibir. Belum berani melangkah lebih jauh. Tepatnya ingin melihat bagaimana satu sama lain bersikap. Haruskah emosi yang lebih tepat untuk menyelesaikan. Menunggu. Ia biarkan yang lain mengambil inisiatif.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Merangkul. Memeluk. Mencium. Mengecup lagi. Lebih beringas, lebih berhasrat. Semua emosi diluapkan bersama sentuhan. Yang keduanya tahu, mereka sama-sama memiliki hasrat terpendam untuk dicurahkan. Permasalahan yang terlalu sering diemban keduanya dalam hubungan. Harus benar-benar mereka hilangkan.

Biarkan kali ini saja, mereka menganggap dunia hanyalah sebuah pantai dengan air jernih dan ombaknya. Pasir putih dan kerikil halusnya. Burung-burung dengan kepakannya. Langit dengan senja merahnya. Angin dengan hembusannya yang melambaikan rambut keduanya.

"Akan selalu begitu. Selamanya."

Hinata dan Sasuke pernah bermimpi mengendarai kereta labu bak _cinderella_ dan pangerannya. Sebut saja mereka sedang bersandiwara di sana. Sedikit berbeda, karena hanya hal romansa yang menjadi temanya. Tak ada ibu tiri, tak ada saudara tiri, tak ada ayah yang pergi jauh, hanya mereka berdua dengan kusir dan dua kudanya. Benar-benar perjalanan yang menyenangkan.

Khayalan keduanya melebihi batas yang dimiliki manusia. Bahkan seorang seniman tak akan memiliki inspirasi melebihi imaji. Bakat yang memang seharusnya dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Semoga mimpi selalu menjadi nyata.

"Kejujuran. Semua yang kita lakukan selama ini hanyalah kebenaran."

Tentu saja. Ini tak mungkin berakhir dengan mudah _bukan?_

.

.

 **Owari**

(Silahkan dicoba untuk membaca dari bawah ke atas. Semoga menemukan perbedaan ^_^)

 **Words : 648**

 **.**

 _Voila... Fictogemino pertama saya. Ragu banget untuk publish, tapi bagaimanapun kondisinya saya ingin meramaikan event kali ini ^o^)_

 _Satu lagi, untuk genre sebenarnya begini penjelasannya._

 _Genre 1 : Romance untuk Fict 1 (atas ke bawah)_

 _Genre 2 : Hurt/Comfort untuk Fict 2 (bawah ke atas)_

 _Semoga ada yang menemukan... ^-^_

 _Mind to RnR?_


End file.
